Multi-streaming processors capable of processing multiple threads are known in the art, and have been the subject of considerable research and development. The present invention takes notice of the prior work in this field, and builds upon that work, bringing new and non-obvious improvements in apparatus and methods to the art. The inventors have provided with this patent application an Information Disclosure Statement listing a number of published papers in the technical field of multi-streaming processors, which together provide additional background and context for the several aspects of the present invention disclosed herein.
For purposes of definition, this specification regards a stream in reference to a processing system as a hardware capability of the processor for supporting and processing an instruction thread. A thread is the actual software running within a stream. For example, a multi-streaming processor implemented as a CPU for operating a desktop computer may simultaneously process threads from two or more applications, such as a word processing program and an object-oriented drawing program. As another example, a multi-streaming-capable processor may operate a machine without regular human direction, such as a router in a packet switched network. In a router, for example, there may be one or more threads for processing and forwarding data packets on the network, another for quality-of-service (QoS) negotiation with other routers and servers connected to the network and another for maintaining routing tables and the like. The maximum capability of any multi-streaming processor to process multiple concurrent threads remains fixed at the number of hardware streams the processor supports.
A multi-streaming processor operating a single thread runs as a single-stream processor with unused streams idle. For purposes of discussion, a stream is considered an active stream at all times the stream supports a thread, and otherwise inactive. As in various related cases listed under the cross-reference section, and in papers provided by IDS, which were included with at least one of the cross-referenced applications, superscalar processors are also known in the art. This term refers to processors that have multiples of one or more types of functional units, and an ability to issue concurrent instructions to multiple functional units. Most central processing units (CPUs) built today have more than a single functional unit of each type, and are thus superscalar processors by this definition. Some have many such units, including, for example, multiple floating point units, integer units, logic units, load/store units and so forth. Multi-streaming superscalar processors are known in the art as well.
State-of-the-art processors typically employ pipelining, whether the processor is a single streaming processor, or a dynamic multi-streaming processor. As is known in the art, pipelining is a technique in which multiple instructions are queued in steps leading to execution, thus speeding up instruction execution. Most processors pipeline instruction execution, so instructions take several steps until they are executed. A brief description of typical stages in a RISC architecture is listed immediately below:                a) Fetch stage: instructions are fetched from memory        b) Decode stage: instructions are decoded        c) Read/Dispatch stage: source operands are read from register file        d) Execute stage: operations are executed, an address is calculated or a branch is resolved        e) Access stage: data is accessed        f) Write stage: the result is written in a register        
Pipeline stages take a single clock cycle, so the cycle must be long enough to allow for the slowest operation. The present invention is related the fact that there are situations in pipelining when instructions cannot be executed. Such events are called hazards in the art. Commonly, there are three types of hazards:                a) Structural        b) Data        c) Control        
A structural hazard means that there are not adequate resources (e.g., functional units) to support the combination of instructions to be executed in the same clock cycle. A data hazard arises when an instruction depends on the result of one or more previous instructions not resolved. Forwarding or bypassing techniques are commonly used to reduce the impact of data hazards. A control hazard arises from the pipelining of branches and other instructions that change the program counter (PC). In this case the pipeline may be stalled until the branch is resolved.
Stalling on branches has a dramatic impact on processor performance (measured in instructions executed per cycle or IPC). The longer the pipelines and the wider the superscalar, the more substantial is the negative impact. Since the cost of stalls is quite high, it is common in the art to predict the outcome of branches. Branch predictors predict branches as either taken or untaken and the target address. Branch predictors may be either static or dynamic. Dynamic branch predictors may change prediction for a given branch during program execution.
A typical approach to branch prediction is to keep a history for each branch, and then to use the past to predict the future. For example, if a given branch has always been taken in the past, there is a high probability that the same branch will be taken again in the future. On the other hand, if the branch was taken 2 times, not taken 5 times, taken again once, and so forth, the prediction made will have a low confidence level. When the prediction is wrong, the pipeline must be flushed, and the pipeline control must ensure that the instructions following the wrongly guessed branch are discarded, and must restart the pipeline from the proper target address. This is a costly operation.
Multistreaming processor architectures may be either fine-grained or coarse-grained. Coarse-grained multistreaming processors typically have multiple contexts, which are used to cover long latencies arising, for example, due to cache misses. Only a single thread is executing at a given time. In contrast, fine-grained multistreaming technologies such as Dynamic Multi-Streaming (DMS), which is a development of XStream Logic, Inc., with which the present inventors are associated, allow true multi-tasking or multistreaming in a single processor, concurrently executing instructions from multiple distinct threads or tasks. DMS processors implement multiple sets of CPU registers or hardware contexts to support this style of execution.
Increasing the relative amount of instruction level parallelism (ILP) for a processor reduces data and control hazards, so applications can exploit increasing number of functional units: during peak levels of parallelism, and Dynamic Multi-Streaming (DMS) hardware and techniques within today's general-purpose superscalar processors significantly improves performance by increasing the amount of ILP, and more evenly distributing it within workload. There are still occasions, however, for degraded performance due to poor selection in fetching and dispatching instructions in a DMS processor.
What is clearly needed is improved methods and apparatus for utilizing hit/miss prediction in pipelines in dynamic multi-streaming processors, particularly at the point of fetch and dispatch operations.